


I Can't Lose You

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: COVID-19, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: Hidgens is scared that Emma will get corona and invites her and Paul to stay at his house.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 55





	I Can't Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really stressed about the coronavirus so I just write fanfictions to cope lmao

“Emma! Are you okay?” Hidgens asked her as soon as Emma picked up the phone.    
  
“Yeah… Why?” she answered hesitantly, “Hidgens, is something wrong?”    
  
“Emma, there's a virus going around, I wanted to check in with you.”    
  
Emma chuckled, “Oh, yeah. The coronavirus? I don’t get why everyone is freaking out, I mean-”    
  
“Emma!” Hidgens cut her off, “I think it would be a good idea if you and Paul stay at my place for a while. I have all the essentials to survive, so we wouldn't have to go outside.”    
  
“Sorry man, but I have work and I can’t-”    
  
“Emma, please…” He sounded like he could burst into tears any second. “I can’t lose you.”    
  
Emma sighed, “Hidgens, I’ll be fine. Thanks for thinking about us though.”    
  
“Oh, okay. Just know my doors are always open.”    
  
“Okay, thank you. See you soon.” Emma said before putting the phone down. She walked downstairs, where Paul was working. CCRP Technical shut down and its employees worked at home until the virus was over.    
  
Paul looked up. “Hi, Em. Who were you talking to?”    
  
“Oh, Hidgens wants us to stay with him because he’s freaking out about that corona thing. I said no though.”    
  
“That might be a good idea,” Paul said, closing his laptop.    
  
“No! I have my job, remember? That you work at home doesn’t mean I can do that too.”    
  
“Emma. When I picked you up yesterday, I talked to Nora when you finished up your shift and she said you’ll probably close next week.”    
  
“She didn’t say anything to me?”    
  
“She wanted to wait until it was absolutely certain.”    
  
As on cue, Emma’s phone buzzed. A text from Nora in the Beanies group chat. “Hi baristas. Heart emoji. Ugh, Nora, we’re not your friend group.” Emma complained. “I’m sorry, but we’ll have to close because of the coronavirus. None of you have to work for the next few weeks. You will still get your salary. I’ll inform you when we open again. Enjoy your break.” she read out loud.    
  
“See?” Paul said, “I told you.”    
  
Emma sighed, “Do you think we should go to Hidgens?”    
  
“Personally I think we should.”    
  
Emma nodded, “I’ll call him. Will you grab some stuff like clothes?”

*** *** ***

“Emma! Paul! I’m so glad you’re here.” Hidgens greeted them as soon as he opened the door. “Have you been feeling good lately? No sore throat or coughing or anything?” he asked while taking their bags.    
  
Emma rolled her eyes. “No Hidgens, we’re fine.”    
  
“You can never be sure enough. Does either of you want something to drink?”    
  
“A glass of water would be nice,” Paul said.    
  
Emma hung her coat on the coat rack. “Coffee please.”    
  
Soon enough they were sitting around the dinner table. Emma sipped her coffee, luckily it was better than the coffee she made at Beanies. “Well, would you guys want to play a game or something?” Hidgens suggested, “I have Monopoly.”    
  
“Sure,” Paul answered, “If Emma wants to.”    
  
“Definitely!”    
  
Hidgens grabbed the box and Emma smiled. Paul handed out the money while Hidgens sorted the cards.    
  
This might not be as bad as Emma had expected it to be.


End file.
